The present invention relates to an electrolytic filter for use in a home, and in particular, to an under the counter system having electrolytic plates for water treatment.
Electrolytic cells are currently being used in commercial environments to provide oxygenized water for drinking. U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,870 describes a system in which water passes between plates having an electric current between them. The electric current travels through the water, breaking the water molecule into its constituent gasses, hydrogen and oxygen. Much of the oxygen is dissolved in the water after which it is delivered to a tap for drinking water.
According to principles of the present invention, an electrolytic converter is provided within an overall water treatment system that is placed under the counter for use in a home environment. Water from an outside supply source, such as municipal water line, well or the like, enters the under the counter treatment system. The water passes through a series of pre-filters which can be designed to remove sediment, residual chlorine large particles, or in some instances volatile organic compounds which may exist in the water supply. After the pre-filters, the water enters a reverse osmosis system which includes an osmosis membrane. The reverse osmosis membrane filters out impurities and very small particles to provide highly purified water. The outflow of the reverse osmosis system is stored in a water tank. The water tank preferably stores the water under pressure so that it can be released upon opening the appropriate valve. When the water exits the tank, it passes through an electrolytic cell having a plurality of plates. Current passes between the plates, and thus passes through the water flowing between the plates. This has several affects on the water including, creating oxygen gas which is dissolved in the water, inserting free electrons into the water as well as improving the taste and affinity of the water for excepting other minerals. After passing out of the electrolytic cell, the water passes through a final treatment stage after which it is provided to an outlet tap at a sink for consumption by an end user.
A switch at the tap provides a dual function, first, it opens a valve to release water from the water tank to flow out of the tap. In addition to being a mechanical switch which opens the valve, it also is an electrical switch which sends a signal to an electronic control system. The electronic controls cause the flow of electric current through the plates to begin when water begins to be withdrawn from the tank. Thus, simultaneously with the start of the flow of water, electric current flows through the cell to treat the water. The current flow continues for a selected period of time, even if the water flow stops during this time period. Thus, the water currently in the cell is treated while it is passing through the cell and also, the water which remains in the cell after the flow is terminated is also treated.
If the water flow continues beyond the selected period of time, then the electronic control switches mode such that the switch acts as an electrical on/off switch for power provided to the electrolytic cell. In the second mode of operation, when the switch is closed to stop the flow of water, this also causes the current provided to the cell to terminate. If the switch remains on for an extended period of time, then the electronic controls cause the power to be terminated to the electrolytic cell. A system is therefor provided by which treatment occurs according to a first mode during the start of water flow, switches to a second mode if water flow continues beyond a selected period of time, and switches to a third mode if the activation switch remains enabled for an extended period of time.